


Making Mistress happy

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Large Breasts, Magic, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gwen decides to drink a potion while Morgana is out.





	Making Mistress happy

“I'm going for breakfast with my brother,” Morgana told Gwen, kissing her on the cheek. Gwen was, as usual, lying on the bed in just her bra and pants. “You'll be alright until I get back?”  
“I'll be fine.” Gwen grinned. “Enjoy breakfast.” 

Once Morgana was out of the flat, Gwen went immediately to the medicine cabinet. There were normal things at the front: paracetamol, plasters, ibuprofen ect., but at the back of the cupboard things got more interesting. Morgana liked to brew up magical potions, bottling them and leaving them in this cupboard. Gwen took a few out, looking at the labels. Turn into a cat. Long arms. Instant orgasm. That sounded interesting. Gwen uncorked the bottle, sniffing at it. She desperately wanted to take a sip. She placed it to her lips, letting a tiny amount enter her mouth. She put the bottle down, feeling the effects take place. She cried out as she came, eyes wide with pleasure. Content, she replaced the bottle, continuing to look through the cabinet. There wasn't much else interesting, except...

A small pink bottle on the bottom shelf caught her eye. It had been mixed in with all the ordinary medicines, but it clearly wasn't. The bottle glittered and sparkled, calling out to her. 

“Big tits big ass. For her,” she read. Morgana was always complaining about how lacking Gwen's boobs were. And she'd always wanted a juicier ass. She measured out the amount it said into a shot glass, mixing it with sugar. She gulped it down, then waited. 

It had said the effects might take some time, so Gwen was watching TV when she felt her boobs begin to grow, bra becoming tight around them. She took it off, watching them grow from an A cup to what must be a C. Her pants too became tight, stretching over her new, peachy arse. “Hm. Bigger.” She returned to the kitchen, pouring another cup of the liquid, downing it in one go. The effects were quicker this time, taking effect as she rinsed out the cup. Her pants became unbearably tight, and she took them off, hand brushing over her engorged and considerably larger butt. “Morgana's going to be so happy.” Her tits grew to the size of small melons, still firm and perky, nipples darkening.   
There wasn't much left in the bottle now. She drank the rest of it, throwing the bottle in the bin. Then she returned to the bedroom, looking in the mirror at her new body. Her bum was still growing, huge and round, soft to the touch. She hadn't felt any pain, just a little tingling. 

She was sat on the bed when Morgana got back, legs parted for her mistress. “Did you have fun at breakfast?”   
“I did, I-" Morgana stopped as she entered the bedroom. “Guinevere, what have you been doing?”   
“Mistress, I just found it. In the medicine cabinet, and it seemed so tempting.” Gwen stood up, showing Morgana her thick booty. “I thought it would make you happy.”   
“Did I tell you you could drink those potions?” Morgana was trying to be angry, but struggled with how wonderful Gwen looked, huge tits wobbling under Morgana's nose.   
“No mistress, but you say how my boobs are so small, and I thought-"  
“You need to be punished for this. You've been vain and conceited, thinking you could just do this. Well my dear, come into the kitchen with me.” Gwen tottered behind Morgana, still naked. “The punishment for taking my special potions is another special potion.” Morgana took out a few ingredients. “Because you're right. I do like a girl with big tits.” She turned on the hob, beggining to heat a few ingredients together. “Very, very big tits.” She strained the liquid, poring it into a cup for Gwen. “Now, you slut, drink that all down and we'll see how you like having big boobs after all.” Gwen sipped on the liquid, feeling it immediately bubble under her skin, breasts swelling further. “Go on. Drink it all.” Gwen swallowed the rest of the glass, clutching at the wall for balance as her chest grew. “Well, that is a sight to behold.”   
“Mistress, it hurts.”  
“It will stop soon my slut. But don't you worry, you look absolutely gorgeous.”   
“Mistress, I'm sorry.”  
“Oh don't be sorry. You're going to be even more tempting now. I'll be sat at work and I'll think: ‘Thank god I have Gwen to go home to, with those boobs the size of planets, just waiting to pleasure me.” Morgana grinned. “What cup size do you think you are?”   
“I uh, maybe a J?”  
“Oh sweetie, you're far bigger than that. And your ass too, well, you won't fit normal panties now, will you?” Morgana smiled. “Only sexy thongs for you.” Gwen nodded. “I'll go out to town and buy some for you. And I'll measure you, see how big these beauties really are.” She took out a tape measure, wrapping it around Gwen's chest. “Oh, we'll never find anything for these in a shop.”   
“Maybe I could just not?”   
“Oh, naughty girl. You want to go naked?” Gwen nodded, feeling Morgana's cold fingers on her boobs. “Like a whore.”   
“I am a whore.”  
“That's right. Well then, you can go topless.” Morgana reached out, massaging Gwen's breasts, grinning. “Now, lie on the bed and pleasure yourself until I get back.” Gwen nodded, lying down, smiling as her mistress left the room.


End file.
